Sequence of Events - Alison's Disappearance
Day of Alison's Death - Chronology of Events on September 1, 2009 Morning Alison calls Duncan Albert to come pick her up in his airplane from Hilton Head. He drops her off in a field nearby Philadelphia, concluding that Alison was secretly in town 6-7 hours before the girls believed her to have arrived. (Airplane scene between Aria and Duncan, "Eye of the Beholder") Alison checks into the Lost Woods Resort under the alias Vivian Darkbloom. She has also checked in once before. She checks into room 1. Alison buys a postcard. During this time, "A" is spying on Alison from Room 2. It is assumed she stumbled upon "A's" secret room, and knew their plans. She calls Duncan, and he takes her into Rosewood, and she promises to meet him in Brookhaven later. (The guestbooks found by Spencer and Aria, "UnmAsked") Sometime after being dropped off, it is assumed Alison, after a long correspondence through personal ads in the The Rosewood Observer, goes to finally meet/confront "A" in front of the creepy Doll Hospital in Brookhaven. It is unknown at this time how the meeting went, or if they met at all. All that is known is that the meeting was scheduled. (Spencer's discovery in newspapers, "If These Dolls Could Talk") Afternoon Alison visits Jenna at the hospital, shows Jenna a video of Jenna and Toby together, and blackmails Jenna into keeping "The Jenna Thing" a secret. Alison tells Jenna that the video will be kept "under lock and key." (Flashback, "For Whom the Bell Tolls") Sometime before visiting Emily later in the day, she bought a storage locker, into which she deposited a flash drive containing Ian Thomas's creepy/pervy videos, inside one of her old lunch boxes. Alison returns home, pulling up in a taxi, and is greeted by the girls after "supposedly" returning by bus from her summer vacation at her grandma's house in Georgia. She is beautifully tanned, but also complains that her arms are sore. Spencer sees a Hilton Head resort tag on Alison's luggage. After asking Alison about Hilton Head being in South Carolina, Alison responds, "Why so many questions?" Alison seems excited, saying she can't spill every detail and to "wait for it, wait for it..." (Flashback, "Salt Meets Wound") Ali has dinner with her family before the sleepover. (Mentioned by Aria in "Never Letting Go.") Alison then visits Emily and gives her a snow globe, in which a key to said storage locker (with the label) is hidden inside. Alison tells Emily to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." Alison tells Emily she needs to go because she has "a prior engagement" but that she will meet up with the girls later. (Flashback, "Monsters in the End") Evening Alison arrives at Spencer's barn, purposefully scaring the other four girls in process, before proceeding to hang out at their sleepover party. (Scenes, "Pilot") Alison and Spencer argue. Alison pressures Spencer to tell Melissa about Spencer and Ian, or she will. Spencer says to Alison that she is sick of her games. Spencer says, "You are dead to me already." Someone takes a picture of Alison in front of Spencer's barn, with Spencer's shadow in the shot. (Flashback, "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again") Aria, Hanna, and Emily wake up to find Alison and Spencer gone. Spencer then appears and says she has looked everywhere but cannot find Alison and that she thinks she heard a scream. (Scene, "Pilot") Alison meets up with Toby. According to Toby, he and Alison met outside of Spencer's barn, and Alison borrowed his sweater because it was cold. When they part, Toby sees Alison get into a car with an unidentified man, and she is still wearing Toby's sweater. (Scene, "Keep Your Friends Close," Toby to Emily) Alison meets with Ian at "The Kissing Rock," where they make a makeout-tape. Alison teases Ian, "I know you want to kiss me." Ian replies, "Come closer." A struggle appears to occur, and the camera falls to the ground, losing focus on the other two. Then, Alison's hand falls into view of the camera; her hand grabs onto some dirt and leaves, before going limp. (Scene with video that "A" sent, "Know Your Frenemies") Then, in "The Devil You Know," it's discovered that after a few seconds after Ali's hand had gone limp, she had moved it again, gotten up, and thanked Ian for meeting her there (meaning that Ian had not killed her in that moment). Sometime, presumably after Ian and Alison's encounter at the Kissing Rock, Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Ian Thomas, and Melissa Hastings are gathered in Alison's bedroom looking for the videos. Garrett takes Jenna behind Alisons house to give Ian and Melissa time to talk. Alison confronts them, and she reminds Jenna what would happen if she came back to Rosewood, and Jenna tries to attack Alison, but Ali pushes Jenna to the ground. Garrett pretends to kill Alison with Jenna's cane, but he really was hitting the tree, with Alison sitting by it with her finger over her mouth. Jenna asks if shes dead, and Garrett says he took care of it. A little bit later, Garrett comes back to see if Alison is okay, and he sees her talking to Byron Montgomery , Aria's Father. Alison threatens him, most likely talking about his affair, and Byron says she is just a child. Alison smirks and says "You know what i'm capable of". Garrett runs of, with Alison and Byron looking to see who was there. (Flashbacks, This Is A Dark Ride ") Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2